The Odd Apprenticeship
While making his way back, Yuka spoke with the animals and told them to make a certain sound should they see someone matching Joshin's description if he heads this way but told them to stay out of sight. Joshin continues to follow the sounds and then gets to a area and the sounds stop. Yuka was told by the animals of his pursuer and smiled, stopping to mimic the sound of a clone being released and continued on for a bit, stopping to summon a bat to carry a message to his comrades. "Ok now, where are you now? Don't tell me your starting to do this hiding stuff?" Yuka looked back and realized he obviously didn't hear the noise and sighed, using a bit of chakra this time to increase the volume and took off again. Hearing the noise of a clone being released, Joshin taks off at high speed and catches up to Yuka. "Oh there you are! Hey by the way, what are we gonna do?" Still on the move Yuka said "We need to head back to the hidden sound village, that is where my team is however, we are not going there right away, you must prove your worthy of the knowledge otherwise I would be putting them in danger." "Ok fine." Joshin pulls out a sword and says lets go! Yuka stops suddenly and heads north east towards the hideout of a rival mercenary group that has been giving Yuka and his team trouble. "Ok seriously, I don't know where we are going, you have to brief me." "There is a rival mercenary group that has been harrassing us and while they love money, they love the smell of fresh blood on an enemy's corpse even more." "Well since I am new, let me handle this by my self, they don't know I have Magnet Release it will be a breeze." Stopping arruptly, Yuka sighs and turns around, heading back to Joshin and standing in front of him he said "They are profession mercenaries just like me but much more experience, having done this since before you were even born not to mention each one is as skilled as me! You couldn't even beat me when I wasn't completely serious or had all my chakra! They fight to kill, they love it and nothing is too horrible or cowardly for them to do!" "Wait but I have a plan, they won't expect me to be much, I will throw Magnetized shuriken at them and they will probably block them, and that will me it then." "They may be able to sense the chakra in it, if we do that we would have to be extremely caughtious and surround them then throw the shuriken, better chance of hitting them and helps magntise the area for more of an advantage." "No trust me, they won't be able to sense the Magnet Release chakra, its very few shinobi who have the Kekkei Genkai, I sure they have never encountered it. But we can go with your plan." "Sensory types can see chakra and every mercenary group needs at least one. The group is of ten with three sensories however, it is just the standard four man team at the moment but likely has a sensory type with them. To make it be at maximum effectiveness, I'll send a few mist clones in to blanket the area with mist so they won't see it coming. We need to find out which one is the senory type and take them out and I mean kill." "Okay, and I will use Magnet Release: Magnet Shuriken, and throw them at the ninja, then summon my magnetized sword and that should finish them." "Don't be so sure, they may never have encountered your kekkai genkai before but they are tricky and sly, this will not be an easy battle so don't take them so lightly. If that doesn't work, we will go to plan B." "But even if I were to graze them a tiny bit, they would be put im the magnetic field, look." Joshin throws a shuriken an grazes Yuka's shirt, then he takes out his sword and it attracts to Yuka. "See, and I have good aim, and I also have my sensei's goggles that help detect chakra." Joshin smiles and gives a thumbs up. "Clothing can be taken off and arms can be amputated and replaced by artificial limbs but incase we do fail which I doubt, I will temporarally deafen them while you attack. But that won't be today, we will move a bit more for the day and take a rest and attack in two days time." "Awww come on, I wanna have some fun." "Neither of us have full chakra reserves and they are two days away, there is nothing we can do about that so don't complain, I'll fill you in during the trip." "Ok" = Standing on a cliff overlooking a tall forest, Yuka stared at the camp hidden among the trees, trying to make out it's defenses while forming an escape plan encase things go wrong. "Is this the camp?" "Yes, this is their camp and like I thought, most of them are away at the moment but getting in will be more difficult than I though, several powerful jutsu's are in place to protect it. I'm going in first to break them then when I give the signal, you will swoop in. You may have to do this alone and if you do, remember to keep your cool and think before you act." Joshin says to himself, "Think before I act, psst, who do you think you are talking to?" He then replies to Yuka, "Yea sure, I'll keep my cool." "Agree out loud that you will think before you act but also understand that you must treat them as your equals even though they have greater skill and strength otherwise, you will lose. Belittle them and they will surprise you, making it the last thing you do and overestimating them will leave you equally vulnerable." "Fine, I will think before I act." Yuka hesitated to respond but when he finally did it was with a sigh. "I don't believe you but when you are in the thick of battle, you will understand and apply what I have told you." With that, he heads for the camp. "Hey wait, I have an idea, I can summon my moles to go underground, they can find out what is going on in the camp, like traps, defenses or the number of people. So you want me to try?" A bat came up behind him and opens it's mouth like it does for eco location but instead the voice of Yuka came out of it. "Your too loud and you talk to much, in missions of stealth you will be found and killed quickly so talk to this bat in a normal tone instead, I will hear what you say without you screaming it to our enemies. As for your idea, I know the number of people for the most part but the barrier they are using extends underground, they won't get by." Joshin then falls to the ground but gets back up and on the path. "Ok, I understand, h..ho..how far are we from the camp now." Joshin says still shaken up from the bat. Considering it for a moment, Yuka said "From your position, about three and half miles but I am about one and a half miles away and haven't been found out yet. Move one mile closer and wait." Joshin moves to his designated location and says, "Ok I'm here, what do you want me to do now." "Here's what you do." = Yuka moved around the camp, sabotaging the barrier without being seen with sounds of explosions and shouting all around. Once the barrier was down, Yuka used the Mist Clone Technique to surround it, all simultaneously using the Sound Release: Sonic Screech jutsu. "There's the signal!" Joshin says. Joshin then uses Magnet Release: Magnetized Shuriken and hits about 10 people including the sensory ninja. Then he throws more shurikens killing the people that were hit before by the magnetized shuriken. Yuka appears next to him and says "Good job, I don't think there are anymore but it is strange how they went down so quickly....... unless it is a trap......." With that, they twenty ninja and eighty clones surrounded them. "I got this, Joshin says, Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique, Joshin stabs his sword into the ground and lightning comes up and shocks everybody. Then he throws shuriken at all the ninja, resulting in 9 ninja, all the clones, and the rest did a substitution jutsu. "Not bad but we are not done yet and I still have several techniques to use you haven't seen yet." As he said the last word, Yuka saw one trying to attack Joshin from behind and used his full speed to intercept with taijutsu, snapping the neck of a clone. Related RP'S Sound vs Cloud: Yuka vs Joshin (predessessor)